By The Waters of Babylon, The Continuation
by Maria SciFi
Summary: This is the continuation of "By The Waters of Babylon" from the author Stephen Vincent Bénet. In this extended scene you will discover the most wonderful future John could experience.


PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN THIS STORYLINE WITH EXCEPTION TO A FEW CHARACTERS, ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS AND PLOT BELONG TO TO STORY OF "BY THE WATERS OF BABYLON" FROM THE AUTHOR STEPHEN VINCENT BéNET.

The debunked myth had been discovered with his own eyes. John, never thought this could be the truth. Everything was a lie, not only for him, but for all the citizens, and priests from the tribes. This is just the beginning, the beginning of a new chapter in his life.. John wondered, how in the world could he be the chosen one to discover this false myth?

The next day John remain with his daily routine, keeping himself restrained from the knowledge he had retrieve the day before. While washing his hands he recognize a new mark on his left hand besides the thumb. The mark was of a medium size number five. What the heck is this? John replied to himself.

It was such a bizarre mark, it came out of nowhere. John went flying to see his father and then tell him about the new mark he had. John's father seemed scared and confused, his son had a black number five mark tattooed to himself, it was something very strange. He asked John what had happened and how did he got that mark. John looked at him with a scary face. Dad, I have no idea what happened, I think this came up while I was sleeping at night. I remember I had a dream where a God hit me with a metal in my hand, but that's all. I don't think this really happened at night, it is to weird to be true. I had just figure out I have this mark, also, its so rare that it is a number five. What could a number five proclaim? said John.

After having this monologue, John went walking upstairs to his room to relax. He was lying in his bed, looking to the roof, wondering what did that mark could possibly signify. After staring at the roof for about 30 minutes, John fall asleep. He was in the middle of a long nap when his father suddenly told him to wake up. They needed to go to a dead men's home to go and look for some metals and burn them. As they went into the forest and look for the exact location of the house, they realized that the house was five kilometers away from their exact location. This place was far away, they needed to walk for one hour.

Both priests started their journey walking in a fast speed. They were talking while arriving to the old house. Sixty minutes passed and at last they saw five different houses that looked exactly the same. They were not scared, but confused, they didnt know which house to go in. At last, John's father told him they needed to head to the fifth house, it was the last one, it had the number five besides the door. Well, let's go in, said John.

The house had an horrified humor from the first step John made. It was empty, with just an old man's soul. John and his father went into the five rooms the house had to search for some metal. When entering the last room, John saw five bones, and his father had some metals he had found. The burning started, the metals were being purified now. Our job was done, now we needed to go out form the old spooky house.

It was ten in the night, it was late so we were heading to our home right away. What a productive day, said Johns father. But still, John was reflecting about what had happened earlier in the day. He started to remember every incident of the day, for example, the mark he had in his hand, the house that was five kilometers away from them, the five houses, the fifth house, and last, the five bones inside the house. This is mysterious, told John to his father. John's father kept many secrets including what was happening to John, in fact, he was just acting like he didn't know anything about what was happening to his son.

In an instant an idea came to John's mind. What if this events were clues for me to figure out why I have the mark in my hand? John thought. As they were very religious, John thought about the bible. He went running into his room looking for it. The bible was positioned besides his bed, he grabbed it and opened it as fast as he could. John went to the fifth page, article five.

"To anyone who is reading this, I'm cordially honored to tell you that you are a unique citizen in the entire world. You are the fifth citizen that went into a journey to "The Place of The Gods" and realized the truth about this sacred place. This message is an obligatory invitation saying you should return to "The Place of The Gods" and settle there. If you obey this saying, a miracle will happen in your life. Otherwise, if not, an abhorrent enchant will occur to you."

John closed the bible in a paralyzed way. He couldn't believe it, he felt so special and unique. For the first time in his life, John kept this situation as a secret. Not even telling his own father.

As it was late at night, John had his pj's on and went to bed. He had a lot of thoughts going on in his head, should I go to live in "The Place of The Gods?", What would happen if I dont go there?.

John could not sacrifice this opportunity, the next morning he woke up and started to pack all his things. He went walking silently outside on his way to the next chapter of his life, his new home, "The Place of The Gods."

This time when starting his journey John didn't had any obstacles clogging his destination. He walked alone and pass the entire forest, without any wild animals getting on his way. It was time for the river, automatically a little boat appeared in the shore. John went for it and the boat alone took John to "The Place of The Gods." On his way to the sacred place, John saw a small white dove flying, a sign of peace. John was now in a safe and peace environment.

When John give the first step into the "The Place of The Gods" he saw the city way different as he had the first time. Now, there were big buildings, streets, highways, roads, cars, houses, trees, animals, people, and an immense church. When John was at home everything turned alive in a magically way, with colors, and a city full of good vibes. This was John's new home.

Now, whats the miracle that is supposed to happen to me? Thought John.

In an instant, John heard a voice talking to him. The voice spoke for a minute "Hi, John, thank you for obeying what's written in the bible. You are a unique citizen who select to establish in the sacred place. From now on, you have your own house, look down, the keys are in the floor." John took a shot down and saw a pair of keys, he grabbed them. "Now, let's take it to the next level, your miracle is about to happen." Wondrously a Pope skullcap was in John's head. "John, I'm privileged to tell you that you are the new Pope of the sacred city, enjoy your new journey."

John could not believe anything that was happening to him. Thanks to magic, the city turned the opposite way as it was before, now, the city was peaceful and alive. To sum up, the city had now a new Pope, John the fifth.


End file.
